bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTunes 2 (1997)
VeggieTunes 2 is the second album in the VeggieTunes series. Like the 1998 version, it contains songs from Rack, Shack and Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, A Very Silly Sing-Along!/Very Silly Songs!, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, and Josh and the Big Wall! However, this was a test version printed in 1997 on CD and cassette to test how audiences like the songs from the series and the impact they have on them. Tracklist #VeggieTales Theme Song #''Silly Songs with Larry'': Dance of the Cucumber (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") #Good Morning George (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") #Think Of Me (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") #The Bunny Song (Reprise/I Tried to Be Patient; from "Rack, Shack and Benny") #The Bunny Song (New & Improved version from "A Very Silly Sing-Along!"/"Very Silly Songs!"; Originally from "Rack, Shack and Benny") #Stand Up! (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") #Stand Up! (Instrumental reprise; from "Rack, Shack and Benny") #''Silly Songs with Larry'': Love My Lips (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle") #Big Things Too (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle") #''Silly Songs with Larry'': The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from "A Very Silly Sing-Along!"/"Very Silly Songs!") #It's Laura's Fault (from "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space") #Larry-Boy (from "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space") #The Promised Land (from "Josh and the Big Wall!") #The Lord Has Given (from "Josh and the Big Wall!") #Keep Walking (from "Josh and the Big Wall!") #The Lord Has Given (Reprise; from "Josh and the Big Wall!") #The Promised Land (Reprise; from "Josh and the Big Wall!") #''Silly Songs with Larry'': The Song of the Cebú (from "Josh and the Big Wall!") #What Have We Learned Fun Facts Trivia *Despite being in the show's first Christmas special The Toy That Saved Christmas, the following songs aren't on this album, because they are Christmas songs: **Can't Believe It's Christmas **Grumpy Kids **Oh, Santa! *Only 4 copies are known to exist: 2 on CD and 2 on cassette. A copy of the CD version was once sold by a former DJ who used the CD to play the songs from Josh and the Big Wall! in order to promote its release on VHS at the time, and a copy of the cassette version was reportedly seen at a yard sale in Kentucky in 2007; the owner had bought the cassette when Big Idea was going bankrupt at the time and was auctioning their assets. **An interview with said DJ confirmed "What Have We Learned" was also part of the song lineup he played, with him explaining the moral impacted by all of the songs afterwards. *The following differences are seen between this version and the 1998 version: **The theme song uses the same recording as the 1995 version of VeggieTunes. **All the songs use the original unremastered audio from their original 1994-1997 masters. **Dialogue from Dave and the Giant Pickle is inserted into "What Have We Learned." Category:CDs Category:Products Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTunes series